The principal insect repellents employed at the present time for reducing the population of ticks and other biting insect pests on the skin are DEET (N,N-diethyl-m-toluamide) and Indalone (butopyronoxyl). It is an object of this invention to provide other insect repellent compositions having repellent qualities which are superior to those of DEET and Indalone particularly at low concentrations on the skin.